Hetalia: Kino Der Toten
by ScratchFox
Summary: when five people are called to risk their lives and investigate a supposed 'haunted' theatre, they find that not everything is as it seems and that the experiments might not be as dead as they thought... rated 'T' for violence, cursing, and lots of blood
1. Assingment

**Hello everyone! After some thinking and being rather addicted to playing black ops zombies, i thought it would be funny to replace the four main characters with the hetalia characters! and thus, this was born. remember, this is based LOOSELY on the actual zombies story line, so there will be some differences (saying i never actually played WAW zombies) if you are a hetalia fan, you don't need to know anything about COD to read this, for really, the back story in zombies is only there for the people who are actually interested. actually, they never give you the story line straight out, so you sort of have to peice it together yourself, so forgive me if you've played it and there's a bunch of incorrect things in here. (which i know there will be) oh, and my friend theoppositesalchemist will be helping me along with the humor and such for this story, so if there are some really weird things in here, you can blame her. well, i guess i should stop rambling and let you read now!**

* * *

The blond haired man knocked twice on the oak door before hearing a voice from inside call the come in. He stepped into the room, facing a middle aged man at a large, also oak, desk. In a cup sat a flag, a German one to be precise. The blond closed the door behind him, leaving them in privacy. He shifted nervously from foot to foot. It was the first time anyone as high as the man before him had ever asked to talk to him, _personally. _The man's status was far above his own, so much that anything that was deemed to be a private conversation without any security personnel at all in the same room (or at least 10 feet away for that matter) had to be serious business. The one thing he couldn't figure out is why _he _had requested _him._ Only a few minutes ago his officer had approached him and told him that he was needed.

The man looked into his eyes, and they stared for a brief moment, but unlocked gazes when the blonde spoke.

"You asked to see me, General Adler sir," He said, standing firm and erect.

"Now, now, Ludwig, no need to be formal," Adler smiled, gesturing with a few waves of his hand that he could relax. Ludwig un-tensed muscles into a more relaxed posture. It was at least nice to know he didn't have to stand so straight, it made his back muscles ache.

"Yes, sir," He replied, still not accustomed to calling someone above him by any ordinary name. "What is it that requires such secrecy?"

"I have a task that only you can perform for me. I've seen your abilities, and I believe you have what it takes to complete a top secret assignment for me. Now, this isn't any ordinary mission, and will require the upmost caution. You may not even make it back alive. Are you willing to risk your life for your country?" Adler asked, his sober gaze seeming to stare right through Ludwig. He didn't even pause for a moment.

"Yes sir," He replied.

"Well then, I better explain what I'll have you do. But first, Herman, you can let them in now." The door behind Ludwig opened and in came four people, ranging in height. They lined up before him, each of them seeming so different from one another. The first was a young blond man. He was tall, but he couldn't be over the age of nineteen. He seemed to have a cheery face, with curious and happy cerulean eyes that were only magnified by his square, thin framed glasses. His hair was messy, and a small strand stuck up close to his forehead. He was dressed in a brown, leather pilot's jacket, a white button down shirt, khaki pants, and brown boots.

Next was a shorter man, but he looked older, in his twenties. He had short, black hair, and dark mysterious eyes that didn't express any emotion. It was obvious he was of Asian descent but of which nationality, Ludwig couldn't tell. He had a pristine white uniform, that displayed high class.

Next was slightly taller, yet not quite as tall as the blond, boy. He had auburn hair that fell on either side of his face, and a flyaway strand curled off to the left side of his face. His eyes were a bright mahogany, and seemed to shine in the light. He shifted uncomfortably in his blue uniform, obviously nervous about being here.

Last, was the most frightening of the men. He had to be over 6 foot 5 inches tall, with his head just about half a foot away from touching the ceiling. He had a naïve, and childish look on his face, but it was menacing at the same time. He had short, almost white, beige hair that swept to the side. He wore a large, heavy coat that buttoned together at the top. Around his neck lay a white scarf. When Ludwig's blue eyes met the tall man's violet ones, a shudder ran down his spine. He quickly averted his gaze and turned back to General Adler.

"These are men also chosen for this mission. They show some particular qualities that will help in your mission. First, is Alfred F. Jones, a pilot for the U.S. Air Force. He is excellent at hand to hand combat, and has great strength." Alfred smiled, and held out his hand for Ludwig to shake it. He took it, and immediately knew the power this man held. He drew back his hand afterword and secretly shook it, trying to ease the slight pain the man's grasp had brought him. _He'll definitely be a powerful ally._

"Next, is Kiku Honda. He is a commander in the Japanese Navy. He is also a blade expert." Kiku gave him a slight bow as he passed, still not once smiling. Ludwig returned it, and looked to the next person.

"This is Feliciano Vargas. He's only a sergeant, but still has his uses." Ludwig saw Adler slightly smirk at this, and Feliciano smiled weakly. Feliciano held out his hand and Ludwig took it. It was a gentle grasp, and it made him wonder how this man had ever become a part of the army and achieved even one of the smallest of ranks, or even got past training for that matter.

"Last, but certainly not least, is Ivan Braginski. He is a colonel in the Russian military, and is a great force to be reckoned with." Ivan nodded and smiled a brighter smile, which sent even more shivers down Ludwig's spine. He nodded back then turned to face Adler. "Everyone, this is Ludwig. He is currently a Major in our military, and will be your leader on this mission. Now, the reason why I've called you all here today goes back for almost one hundred years, during World War 2. There's an abandoned theatre that has been closed off to the public for all that time. The theatre was built during the war on top of a former science facility called Der Reise, after it was destroyed. We have reason to believe that illegal scientific experimentations took place at 'Der Reise'. Some of those documents, and experiments were said to have remained within the theatre. We received information on these possible experiments about three years after the theatre was established. We'd like you to investigate this matter."

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but why hasn't this been investigated already? It's only been one hundred years like you said." Ludwig turned to see it had been Alfred who had spoken up. He seemed disappointed in how the American addressed a person who was of greater stature, and it seemed quite rude actually. Adler just smiled and replied.

"I was just getting to that. We dispatched a small reconnaissance group right after we found evidence of the experiments. Unfortunately, none of them made it back out alive. Some have even dubbed it 'Kino Der Toten' or 'Theatre of the Dead'." Ludwig was shocked and glanced at the other's faces. Alfred's eyes were wide with shock also. Kiku had a slightly surprised look too, but he was probably feeling more emotion then he was letting on. Feliciano seemed down right horrified, and started to quiver. Ivan was the only one who seemed unmoved, his smile seeming to grow a tiny but on his face.

"We decided to wait, and knew that whatever was there must have died by this time. We also know that we can't send just anyone in there, so we chose you all specifically for this job. We locked down the theatre, and were fortunate that its location is quite removed from majorly populated areas. We've been keeping it out of the public eye ever since, and nobody has come to question why it hasn't been destroyed or dealt with yet."

"So you want us to investigate not only the experiments, but the cause of their deaths, da?" Ivan asked. Adler turned and smile at the Russian, almost surprised he had figured out a secret intention of his.

"Precisely, everything you need to know is in this folder." He opened a drawer and pulled out a beige file paper clipped together. On top it was stamped with red ink that read 'CLASSIFIED'. "All of this is top secret information, and should be shared with no one." Adler slid it across the desk, where Ludwig picked it up. "You may discuss its contents on your trip to the theatre. You will find transportation at the front to take you there. You're all dismissed." With that, everyone filed out the door and into the hallway.

They were all silent as they walked down the long halls and out to the front entrance. Like Adler said, there was a military vehicle waiting for them. They all climbed into the truck, and once they were all in, shut the sliding door. The back and the front were separated by a solid wall, so they knew they wouldn't be overheard. Ludwig opened up the file and peered inside. There was a small stack of papers inside, all with a front and back. Some of them seemed very old, and some were brand new. One of the new sheets, was the background information.

"Alright, I guess I'll read it out loud," Ludwig suggested. He looked down at the paper and after reading it through came up with a brief summary.

"During World War 2, a group of scientist were researching ways in which to make super soldiers. Two of the most noted are Dr. Maxis, and Dr. Richtofan. These two were partners, and they studied some scientific fields like element 115, and teleportation. After being turned down by the government, they were believed to have done their research in secrecy. They are also believed to be in conjunction with a certain group, though it is not named here. Dr. Maxis died at an unknown time, and his body has not been located, nor are there any records. Dr. Richtofan died of old age, and from mental issues that have greatly altered his sense of reality. Dr. Maxis's daughter was thought to have been with him during the time of their research, but she had gone missing shortly after Dr. Maxis had."

"So how this is all related to the theatre?" Alfred asked, looking out the window, but still listening at the same time.

"It says they think this may have at one point been a secret lab for the two doctors' research. I was abandoned by the time anyone found it though. There's also some files on the doctors here," Ludwig said. They weren't of much use, but it was interesting to say the least.

"There a map in there, da?" Ivan asked.

"I very rough one. Probably won't help us much." Ludwig said passing a piece of folded paper to the Russian.

"What weapons are we given?" That was the first time the German had heard Kiku talk at all.

"We're each given a hand gun, knife, and a choice of a weapon once we get there." Kiku seemed to smile when he said this. Ludwig looked at Feliciano. The young boy seemed extremely nervous, his knees tapping anxiously together. Ludwig sighed and looked at the Italian.

"It'll be fine, Feliciano. We'll be able to get through this and see our friends again. We won't end up dying," Ludwig tried to calm him.

"Eh? Oh, uh, sorry. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all. We don't know what we'll find in there." He replied, fright in his voice. Ludwig was about to reply when the truck came to a halt. A minute later the sliding door opened. Bright sunlight peered into the van.

"We have arrived."

* * *

**Ooooooh cliff hanger :D i forgot to mention, this story takes place a little further in time then 2011 so that's why the date is 100 years ahead. i'm too lazy to figure out what the date would be so you can do that yourself XD. a big difference between the game and me, is that i added a fifth person *cough* italy *cough* *cough* i just wanted to include him because he always brings some comedic relief. Also, i thinkit will be funny to put him against the... experiments. well, if you don't know what they are by now, then i won't spoil it for you. they will reveal themselves next chap :) I want to make italy a little less, well, italy in this fic. just a little bit. he needs some dignity! He will become usefull later in the story.**

**please review! i type faster when you do :)**


	2. Kino's Visitors

**Thankyou to everyone actually bothering to read this XD. OMG i'm soooo excited for the ascension map tomorrow! *fangirl squee* it's the only reason i'm getting the map pack (i don't like the mutiplayer online unless if it's zombies) **

* * *

The theatre was… Creepy, to say the least. It loomed in the short distance, built on an intersection so it could be seen from three different areas. From their position, which was about five hundred yards away, they could tell it was decaying, and was probably falling apart inside. Ludwig guessed it wouldn't hold up for another hundred years. _Makes you wonder what happened to it…_

On the side walk laid a tarp with a series of weapons. They each were able to only carry two guns and a knife. He scanned the choices. Finally he settled on picking up an MP40 and a long shot gun. Its name escaped him though. He bent down and scooped up one of the small knives, unsheathing it to see its blade. It was a double sided knife, with one side serrated and the other smooth and sharp. Turning, he saw that everyone else had chosen their own and were now readying themselves for the walk to the theatre. That's when he noticed something peculiar hanging over Kiku's shoulder.

"Kiku, is that a sword?" He asked.

"Ah, yes, it is. I asked for it to be brought with us after we received our mission." He replied. Strange, Ludwig didn't notice him call anyone, but he figured Kiku must have done it while Ludwig was reading over the mission back ground.

"Alright, if everyone's ready, we should get moving." Ludwig said, and everyone nodded, though Feliciano seemed hesitant, and uncomfortable. Ludwig noticed he'd chosen small, light-weight guns, which were fast but would run out of rounds quickly. He didn't know if there was a certain strategy to this or if he just didn't know which gun was which. Sighing, he dismissed the thought and started down the sidewalk, everyone else following along. In a matter of minutes, they were standing before the large cinema the dusty word 'Kino' written in neon letters, so that they would light up at night. But the letters were dusty and dull, much like the windows which were impossible to see through, and obviously hadn't been used in many, many years.

Ludwig found it eerily quiet as he stepped towards the front door. It was almost unnerving, and it made him stop and think for a second. _Something is off in this city, but I can't tell what it is. There's just something terribly wrong, I know there is. _

"Is something wrong, Ludwig-san?" Kiku asked.

"No, everything is fine, let's just get inside and get this over with." With that he stepped up to the door and tried pushing it inward. When it didn't budge, he remembered that they closed up the theatre so no one could get in. Taking a step back, he lifted up his leg and sent a strong kick straight through the door, busting it off its hinges and sending it flying across the entrance.

"Eh.. I think you killed it…" Alfred commented, peering at it over Ludwig's shoulder. He grumbled something in German then turned to his companions.

"Shall we go?" He gestured for the others to go ahead of him, Alfred taking the lead and entering first, followed by Ivan, then Kiku, then Feliciano. With one final glimpse of the outside, he turned and entered into the dusty theatre.

There was something very prominent about the theatre. No, it wasn't the grand chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, or even the swastika flags hanging from the walls. No, it was something much more disturbing and appalling.

"Is that... B-Blood?" Feliciano practically squeaked. Ludwig took in the awful sight before him, disgusted at the sight of dried blood splattered everywhere. Most of it came from windows that looked as if they used to be doors but were now cut in half and splintered on the edge. It seemed like someone had taken a gigantic paint brush with deep red paint and splattered it everywhere. Kiku looked almost sick, Alfred having a similar expression. Ivan was the only one who seemed practically unmoved, while Ludwig thought he was going to vomit from the stench.

"Well, I guess we should get to work and try our best to ignore our… unfortunate circumstances." Ludwig said. He surveyed the room, taking in that there were two staircases, one on either side leading up to the same balcony on top. Below the balcony, was a closed double door, and a hallway to the left. In between the two staircases was a couch and a podium that had a microphone attached to it. Ludwig walked beneath the balcony, and looked to both sides. To his right, was another of those broken doors so he could see a small sitting area that veered off to the left. To his left, was another set of double doors.

He walked up to the middle set and tried pushing on them, and then kicking them inward. Sadly, they didn't budge. Then he tried the other set to his left, and soon discovered it was also locked. He turned away and met up with the others in the center of the room again. That's when he noticed a strange pad on the floor that seemed to radiate a soft blue light. The glass was cracked on one side, but it seemed like the only object that wasn't either extremely dirty or covered in blood. He also noticed a thick cord that ran all the way over to the middle set of double doors underneath the balcony. _I wonder what this thing is…_

"I checked the top, all that was there was a set of locked doors and another broken door." Ivan said. Ludwig thought for a moment. _Hm, that makes four broken doors. _There was one upstairs, one to the left, one next to the entrance, and one underneath the balcony. _Very peculiar… _

"It makes me wonder what happened here," Kiku stated.

"Yes, everything is very o-," but he was cut off by a loud, resounding moan. They all turned towards the entrance, and cautiously stepped around the wall. Outlined in the bright light of the doorway was a humanoid figure. It was limping slightly, and dragging its feet as it slowly lumbered over. Thinking it might be one of the men who accompanied the group here, Alfred called out;

"Hello? Is there something you need?" But something was clearly wrong. The figure did not respond, and it was only when it got closer did Alfred notice it was not normal.

"I don't think he wants help Alfred," Ivan said with a slight smile. Alfred's eyes widened as he took in the detail of the abomination before him. It's skin was molted, and an ugly grey color. It's eyes were hollow, and sunken in, much like the rest of its skin. Blood coated it all over its hairless skin, and when it opened its mouth and let out a moan, they could see jagged, crooked teeth that stuck out at odd angles. There was only one thing they could call the thing.

"WAAAAAHHH! ZOMBIE!" Both Alfred and Feliciano yelled in unison. Feliciano immediately latched onto the closest person (which happened to be Ludwig) and Alfred hid behind them both. But, he seemed to come to his senses far sooner than Feliciano.

"Wait, I'm supposed to be the hero! I can't be caught hiding behind others when we're in danger!" Alfred then slipped out his knife, ran up to the zombie, and sank the knife straight into its chest. The zombie collapsed onto the ground after letting out a scream. "HAHAHA! That teaches you to mess with the hero!" He put his hands on his hips and flashed a winning smile. Feliciano let go of Ludwig and smiled at Alfred's victory. Ludwig lifted his hand to his face, groaning with annoyance. _Alfred's really this naïve? _

But, the victory was short lived. In the opening another humanoid figure came lumbering out, arms held out in front as if it was reaching for something in the distance. No sooner had it appeared, another came into sight. All of their eyes widened, well except for Ivan's of course.

"Quick! Find something to board up the doorway with!" Ludwig yelled, racing into the lobby and grabbing random chairs and tables and stacking them in the opening to the outside. The other complied, and also began stacking, until there was a firm wall between them and the zombies outside. But then he remembered something.

"Shit! The windows!" The window that was torn apart next to the main entrance was a perfect route of entry for the zombies. When he heard moaning coming from behind, he knew that not only the main entrance was under assault.

"Ve! They're coming through the other windows too!" (a/n *insert bed intruder joke here) Feliciano screamed. The poor Italian proceeded to latch onto Ludwig's arm again. Shaking him off, Ludwig began to bark orders.

"Ivan! Take that window over there! Alfred, cover the one beneath the balcony! Kiku, you get the upstairs! They might come from those areas too. Keep those damned bastards out for as long as you can and try not to waste ammo." Everyone nodded and raced to their assigned positions.

"What do I do, ve?" Feliciano asked.

"Assist me," Ludwig said. Feliciano nodded, a look of pure fear plastered on his face. It again reminded Ludwig of the question of why they chose him for such a dangerous operation. Oh well, now was not the time to dwell on such things. He had some zombie ass to slay.

* * *

**And now... *evil grin* ~ they're climbing in your windows, they snatchin' yo' people up! tryin' to eat 'em so y'all need ta hide yo' kids, hide yo' wife, hide yo' kids, hide yo' wife. And hide yo' husband, 'cause they're eatin' everybody out here!~ MWUHAHAHAHAHA! now that that's over with, man, russia is like rock solid! he barely reacts to anything... Ok, on a side note, i'm not planning on making this a very long story, heck, they're not even opening all of the doors, just the ones to get to the theatre room. And the pack-a-punch room! can't forget that awesome room! Oh, and that bit about the city being odd, that's a bit of foreshadowing for ya. **

**please review! like i said, i type faster :D and it makes me happy to hear your thoughts even if it just says one word. nothing special :)**


	3. Mysteries

**If you have not gotten Ascension, you are missing sooooo much! it's a lot of fun. a challenge but fun. i've gotten to round 26 with my friend :D we haven't gotten to try the tactic again though. Well, anyway. Sorry i haven't posted in awhile. Saturday is katsucon, and i've had things to do, so there hasn't been time for writing stories! i made up for it with a longer chapter. Only about two or three more to go till we reach the end. speaking of katsucon, i'm going as Romano. can't wait to go V On another note, i was thinking about making a sequel with one of the other maps. maybe five? or would you like to see ascension? all i know is that that would be really hard to write for because it's such a big ass map XD (insert fangirl ramble here). sooo many places. oh well. i'll stop babbling so you can read**

* * *

They all couldn't believe what was happening. Zombies just kept coming and coming. Though they really wondered how this was even possible, they didn't dwell on the thought because after one zombie was killed, another would take its place.

Kiku mainly used his sword, cutting down any that tried to climb through his window. From time to time, he'd quickly glance over to Ludwig and Ivan, to see how they were doing. He noticed that at some point Ivan had ripped a steel pipe off of one of the broken down walls, and was now using it to smack them to death. It was effective, even if it sounds slow.

Ludwig was mostly using the knife to mow them down, Feliciano standing behind him to give him back up if he needed it. From time to time, the Italian would shoot a few quick shots, then go back to just cheering Ludwig on. He couldn't tell how Alfred was doing, but judging from the sound of gloves meeting flesh and occasional hoots of laughter and cheers, he sounded just fine.

That is, everyone was doing fine until they started coming in swarms.

"Shit! They're coming in down here!" Alfred called, quickly switching to his gun and taking some down. Kiku now had to follow suit, and was soon shooting his gun also. He glanced at Ivan and saw he had done the same. There were just too many to use physical power.

The only ones that seemed to be able to contain their undead enemies, were Ludwig and Feliciano, but that was only because Ludwig was now fully utilizing Feliciano's help.

"If we don't do something soon, we're going to get killed!" Alfred yelled again.

"Well what do you suppose we do? Both the doors are locked!" Ludwig yelled back.

"Maybe there's a key?" Kiku suggested.

"Maybe. Feliciano, I'll take it from here, you go check around the room, if you find anything let us know immediately!" Ludwig ordered. Feliciano just nodded then ran off to search. It seemed like one could be anywhere! How was he supposed to find something so small in a room so big? They were going to be in trouble if he didn't find one soon though.

The zombies had now overtaken Kiku, and he was forced to stand on the stairs and try to get some distance before running back up. Others were having difficulty now too, and were praying that Feliciano find something soon.

"Wait, I have an idea. Why don't we get into that area where Alfred is? We can take care of the front while he takes the window. It would be a lot easier da?" Ivan suggested.

"Alright, everyone get back. Feliciano, you keep looking!" Ludwig said, then ran to where the couch and podium were. Now he could easily cover the window, and still have some distance. Kiku was the last one there, and with that, they could now easily take out zombies with the three of them lined up, while Alfred covered their backs.

"Any luck Feliciano-san?"

"None." Ludwig cursed their luck. _Are we going to die in here? No, I can't think like that. _He continued shooting until finally he heard a joyous cry from above them. "I found something!" Feliciano yelled.

"Great, is it a key?" Alfred asked.

"I-I think so. Let me try this door." He heard footsteps thump above then a cry of happiness as a squeak of a rusty door hinge rang out like gift from God.

"Ok, now that that's over with, how do we get through this horde of zombies?" Alfred asked.

"Hmmm. Alright this may be risky but I have a plan. Feliciano! We need you to distract some of them for us. At least long enough for us to leave. Just run down and start shooting, some should follow you." Ludwig instructed.

"Alright, I'll try." And with a battle cry of terror, he ran down the stairs, lifted his gun, and started spraying the crowd with bullets. Unfortunately for him, this attracted a lot of attention. And by a lot, I mean the whole pack of about twenty of them. Noticing that practically all of the dead faces were staring at him, Feliciano screamed and started to run back up the stairs, dragging the horde with him. Ludwig couldn't help but laugh; it was just such a sight to see.

Seeing their chance, all four raced out of the corner, then helped thin out the crowd chasing the poor Italian boy. After the last had been killed, they noticed that there weren't any more coming towards them, so they decided to sit down and assess the situation. Feliciano would have collapsed on the couch, if it weren't for the fact that it was covered in blood and bullet holes. So, instead, he picked out the cleanest little spot, and sat down, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks for the help, Feliciano-san."

"Duuuuude, that was so awesome!" Alfred cheered.

"Even I have to admit we were in a tight situation, da."

"Thank you. Anything to complete the mission and get us back out into the city alive," Feliciano said. That's when a thought dawned on Ludwig. It reminded him of some thoughts earlier.

"I think I have figured something out. The city isn't safe. Not until we figure out what's going on anyway. I noticed back when we were outside, that everything was quite. No pedestrians, nothing. We would have seen at least one person. That's because, the citizens have been dead, for a long time. Think about it. This is the reason why nobody has talked about the abandoned theatre, why the zombies first came from the outside. It all makes perfect sense. Did you notice their uniforms? They're World War II Nazi uniforms, most of them at least. My thoughts are, that the zombies came from here somehow, then they ran off into the city and killed off the citizens. Not only has the theatre been locked up, but I think the city has been under lock down too, so the zombies don't wreak havoc over the country." Ludwig explained.

Nobody made a noise. They were all absorbing the sudden information that the government had been hiding something this major from them. _Did Adler know about this? _Ludwig thought. It was possible. Though, it was more likely that he had just received orders to pass the information on from someone higher up. But then, someone would have to know about it somehow. It wasn't just sheer coincidence that all of the civilians were dead and that there were zombies roaming around. Ludwig sighed. It was all just another mystery to be solved. Grunting, he stood up, and started to speak once more.

"Well, we might as well go further in. We haven't found anything that will help to complete the mission."

"Yes, because the un-dead suddenly existing and chasing after us is not included in the mission," Alfred said sarcastically.

"Well, besides from the obvious, Alfred." Ludwig replied.

"Do you think there are any more?" Kiku asked.

"I h-hope not," Feliciano stuttered.

"Well, let's get moving before they return da?" Ivan smiled a cold, childish smile and gripped the steel pipe. Ludwig shuddered and was reminded again never to upset this Russian.

"Alright, let's go," Ludwig took the initiative and headed towards the now open door Feliciano had unlocked. They now all stood in a small sort of room that led to another hall to the front, a hall to the side (which after being checked revealed to have another broken door like the others in the lobby) and to the left were seats that overlooked the theatre. Feliciano walked over to the seats and stared into the theatre. A large stage with a podium in the middle stood at the very front. A red, velvet curtain guarded the actual stage behind it. But there was something peculiar on the left side of the stage. A large circular pod, sort of like the ones you see in sci-fi movies, stood there. It was a cylinder with the front cut out and the top had a sort of large double antenna that had a piece of wire coiled between the two ends. The ends sparked like there was electricity still running through them.

The pod was mysterious to say the least. Why would something like that be in an old theatre? It was at least one hundred years old, so how was it even possible that they made such a thing at that period of time? Questions swarmed in his head, and he turned around to find the room empty. Panicked, he ran to the hallway at the front of the room that they hadn't been to yet and sighed with relief when he saw the others looking around the small room.

The area was narrow, with a forked path that went in a square and then came back together on the left where there was another locked door. Ivan was examining the door, probably deciding whether or not he could smash it inward. Alfred loitered aimlessly by Ivan, whistling in boredom. Kiku and Ludwig were staring at some portraits on the wall, so Feliciano joined them.

"So, this is Dr. Edward Richtofan," Ludwig commented. Feliciano looked up at the man in the image. He had black hair, which was bald at the top. The corners were white, showing that he must have been in some of his later years when this was painted, or he was just stressed. He had cold, black eyes, but they seemed to hold something in them that made him look intelligent. He has high cheek bones, making him seem almost noble. It was weird to think this man had lost to insanity.

Kiku was looking at three other portraits. The first, was named Dempsey. He had blonde hair in a buzz cut, so he was obviously military. Kiku guessed he was American from the uniform. The next was definitely Russian. His name was Nikolai, and he wore one of those aviator hats with the fur lining and flaps that could fold up. Last, was a Japanese man named Takeo. He had short, black hair, and a mustache to match. He sat strong, and sturdy, making him seem honorable.

The last portrait was confusing though. It was all black, with only the contours of the man visible. But why? Why only make his shape visible? Kiku had no answer to this question. It didn't even have a name plate, so he had no clue what the name was either. Suddenly, Kiku's train of thought was disrupted when he heard a large BANG making him, Alfred, and Feliciano jump in surprise. He turned around to see Ivan standing over a now flung inward door.

"The door is open now," He said with a childish smile like the move he just made was as simple and innocent as writing his name. With that, he turned and walked through the open doorway, and down a flight of stairs that was now visible. Everyone just stared at each other, not knowing what to think really. In the end, Alfred shrugged and followed Ivan down. Feliciano and Ludwig did the same, so Kiku tagged along. He was not getting left behind.

The stairs came out onto a large room, with two staircases. One was to the right, and the other was to the left around a bend. It led into a sort of bar, where you could sit and have a glass of beer, and hang out with your friends after a movie or play. There wasn't much else, except for another door at the front of the room. It seemed flimsy, and no doubt could easily be destroyed. Alfred was considering it when he heard an eerie noise. It was all too familiar, and soon everyone's eyes widened with panic. There, at a window to the left, was a zombie coming straight for them.

"Shit! The damn bastards are back," Ludwig cursed. He didn't think it would all end that easily, but he would have taken it. They all removed their weapons, getting ready to fight. "Alright, everyone grab a window, Feliciano, come with me upstairs. We'll hold the ones from there back." Feliciano nodded and the both of them raced up the stairs. Once they made it back to the narrow room with the square walkway, they got into a position that would make it easy to back one another up. Feliciano stood over in the left front corner, so he could shoot the zombies coming from the lobby. Ludwig helped him from the right back corner while fending off the window across the room on the left.

The plan was working, and Ludwig wondered how the other three were doing down in the bar. He assumed they were fairing just fine, because he couldn't hear anybody screaming bloody murder. Focusing back on shooting, he noticed that the zombies started to lessen, and he came up with a conclusion. _They must be coming in waves. There's a break between each one. That means the end of this wave is coming soon._ He was right, because now in about a three minute period, only about five zombies had come. He was beginning to relax when one came racing out of the hall and bee lined straight for his Italian companion.

"Feliciano!" He yelled, running forward in an attempt to help him. Feliciano managed to gun down the thing before it got too close for comfort, but when he turned his head to look at Ludwig, his eyes widened in horror.

"Ludwig! Watch out above you!" Ludwig flicked his gaze upward, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the falling brick and zombie from the roof. All he heard was Feliciano's crazed scream of horror before he slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Dun Dun... DUUUUUUNNNN! cliffhanger :D oh, and don't worry. the group that was sent to investigate earlier was NOT the zombies group. I can't kill off such awesome characters D: well anyway. sorry there wasn't a whole lot of zombie action in this chap. but don't worry. there's more zombie slaying fun to occur in the next chaps. yes, i mentioned the teleporter in there. *cough* foreshadowing *cough cough* yes, i also included the whole "round" thing. except, the second wave was about round ten or so. so the third wave should be around round 18 to 20, just to give you a basic time frame. and some of you must be wondering, "What about the puppies?" well, we'll see what happens :) oh and you reviewers make my day :D i love reading your comments, so please leave a response, and tell me if you'd be interested in a sequel. (fangirl mode)**


	4. Getting Closer

**Wow, longest one yet :D hope you enjoy that. 3580 words. anyway, if any of you who are reading this are reading my other story as well, it is not dead. i actually worked on it today. it's hard to work on because i have to use a reference the whole time. -_- i've also been busy, so i can't update my stories as much as i want to. oh well. There should only be one more until this story is complete :3 If you want me to somehow include a character, please tell me in a review! i might be able to fit them in somehow, though i can't promise it. anyway, enjoy! *WARNING this chapter contains a bunch of crack that has to do with a particular character. blame my friend***

* * *

Alfred had just shot the zombie's face off when he heard the scream. His eyes widened when he recognized the young Italian's voice, as shrill as it was at the moment. That kid was so lucky the zombies were starting to let up. Alfred was closest to the top staircase, so he knew he would get there the fastest.

Taking one last shot, he turned away from the window and raced to the doorway, up the stairs, and into the hall. There, he found Feliciano staring horror stricken at a fallen Ludwig, one of his small guns held up near his chest in protection. Ludwig was unconscious as far as Alfred knew, but he could see blood trickling down his forehead. Making sure nothing was coming first, he ran over to the German and lifted him up.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" He called. Feliciano shook his head, snapping out of whatever trance he was in. He hoisted up his legs while Alfred held up his upper body. Grunting with effort, the two made it over to the staircase, and slowly and very cautiously descended down the steps. When they finally reached the landing, they turned towards the window Alfred had been standing at, and set Ludwig down on the wooden table. At this time, Kiku and Ivan had come up to see what had happened. When they saw Ludwig lying unconscious, they ran the rest of the way.

"What happened?" Kiku asked.

"L-Ludwig tried to warn me about something, but a zombie came f-from above and a brick fell and hit him in the head!" Feliciano was obviously on the verge of tears. He seemed to be whimpering and muttering words, which they could only catch ones like 'it's my fault' or 'I hope he isn't dead'.

"Alright, alright, just calm down, Feli, it's going to be just fine." Alfred said, trying to make the kid feel better. The Italian cocked his head a bit at the nickname. "Ludwig is just unconscious, he'll be awake soon, don't worry." Feliciano gave an erratic nod in response, his mind still getting the better of him.

"We should probably wrap his head up so he doesn't lose too much blood," Kiku suggested. He ripped off a strip of one of the swastika banners nearby and tied it around his forehead like a headband.

"Oh, he really looks like a World War Two soldier now, da?" Ivan smirked. The others glared at him.

"Now that's just not right, Ivan." Alfred said. They all knew that comment was unnecessary and it wasn't very appreciated.

"I thought I'd just lighten the mood a bit." Ivan replied. Just then, they were then interrupted by groans of effort, and turned to see Ludwig sitting up… But to Kiku something seemed a bit, well, off about him.

"Ludwig-san, are you alright?" Kiku asked, quickly putting his hand behind Ludwig's back to help support him.

"Oh no, I feel just fine! A fucking BRICK just landed on my forehead and you expect me to feel okay?" He let out a crazed, cackle of laughter that seemed to echo off the walls. Everyone just stared, even Ivan seemed shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Okay, something definitely isn't right in that blond head of yours," Alfred said staring at him sideways. A wide, insane grin spread across his face.

"And what did you expect? Of course it was nothing less from the wonderful, amazing me." He crossed his arms and sat upright, a mad look present in his eyes. He looked away and let his gaze wander on the walls. "Oh how marvelous! This place looks so lovely."

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison.

"Of course! I just love what they've done to the walls. And the blood! Oh it's so WONDERFUL!" He fell backwards, arms spread open wide, laughing his head off.

"Okay, someone get another brick…" Alfred said while everyone stared in amazement. Was this the stoic man they had all seen before? Right now it seemed like he had either just come out of a mental institute or he was insanely drunk, the first more likely. Kiku leaned over and whispered in Alfred's ear.

"_What are we supposed to do with him? He can't lead us like this, let alone think straight!"_

"_We'll think of something. Right now I think all we can do is try to ignore his insane behavior." _Alfred replied. Kiku nodded in agreement. "Alright everyone! Since Ludwig here is pretty much out of it-,"

"Who are you calling out of it? I'm completely with it!" He snapped, glaring daggers at the American.

"First, yes, you are out of it, and second, DON'T INTERUPT ME. Well, anyway. The hero, me of course, will now be your leader!" Everyone gave him skeptical looks, even Ludwig.

"And why should we follow you? We could end up getting killed by your ego," Ivan interjected. Alfred looked offended, but only for a second, because he put on that trademark grin and started to speak again.

"Because I said so! And I don't see anyone else bothering to speak up and lead. Now, I think we should get going, who knows when those guys will come back." With that, he turned and headed down the stairs. The others shrugged and followed along. They came to the bottom door, and with a hearty push they managed to open it. Inside were cracked mirrors, manikins that scared the hell out of you when you spot them out of the corner of your eye, and the like. Ludwig was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Er, Ludwig-san? What are you doing?" Kiku asked, afraid of the answer.

"Staring at those manikins… I think they're plotting against me… DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THAT TONE OF VOICE!" He yelled, pointing a finger at one of the manikins.

"Um, a few things I'd like to point out to you." Alfred said. "One, they're manikins, they can't breathe, think, or even move. Two, it can look with a tone of voice. And three, IT DOESN'T HAVE A HEAD!"

"I knew that," Ludwig said while Alfred rolled his eyes.

They then came to the next door, a large double one like in the main room. Too bad this one was made of steel, not wood like the one above the stairs in the hall. It also had a large padlock connected to thick chains that tied together the two handles.

"I don't think anyone is breaking down that door," Ludwig commented. Alfred sighed in defeat. He knew he was right, there was no way. But, what about the lock? Would there be another key nearby? It was worth a shot.

"Ok, everyone search for a key. There should be one around here somewhere." Alfred commanded. Everybody, except for Ludwig who just sighed, nodded and began to look. "Well, are you just going to stand there or help out?" Alfred asked Ludwig who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Alright, fine," Ludwig gave in and went to work also, though he didn't seem as intent on finding the little object as the others.

"Alfred-san! Come look at this," Kiku called from over to the left of the doorway. Alfred found him squatting next to a small table, one of those you keep next to your bed or something with a drawer to hold things. Kiku wasn't looking at the table though, he was looking at a small capsule, like the display cases at museums, that held a red and black rock inside. Alfred had always been a fan of researching space and aliens and UFO's, so when he saw this he knew it was akin to one thing from his studies.

"It looks almost like a meteor, or a meteorite to be exact." Alfred said. Kiku gave him a skeptical look. "I've studied space travel and stuff like that for a while, and this falls along those lines. Normal rocks don't glow like that either, so it isn't normal." Something popped into his mind. Wasn't there some event that had to do with a meteor? Where was it… Russia? He couldn't quite place it, but he had studied something like this rock, but couldn't remember what it was. Oh well, it would probably come back to him later.

"So what do we do with it?" Kiku asked. At this point, they had attracted the attention of Feliciano, who came over to see what they had found.

"Hey! I saw one of those in the lobby. I was looking for the key and it was sitting on top of a table. It wasn't really important so I left it there…" Feliciano said.

"There's more than one? Maybe this could have something to do with the experiments. We should take it with us," Alfred said.

"Then who will carry it?" Kiku asked. Both of them turned to look at Feliciano.

"W-Why me?" He asked.

"Well, let's face it you're not the best fighter. You're also the fastest so you could probably outrun anything that comes after you," Alfred said. Feliciano hung his head, knowing what he said was true.

"Okay, okay, just give it to me…" He said. Kiku handed him the case and Feliciano took it into his arms and positioned it so that he could still use his hands. They all then went back to work, looking around for a while until they all heard a familiar moan.

"Well, can't say I'm really surprised." Alfred commented, pulling out his gun. The other followed, though Feliciano had a bit of difficulty detaching it with one hand. "I call the front!" Alfred yelled, racing to the open doorway.

"You're making this sound like a game!" Feliciano shouted.

"Well, it certainly feels like one! Come here my pretties I shall show you to your death!" Ludwig said, following Alfred.

"Well then, let's see who's the best,"Kiku said, taking a window behind Alfred and Ludwig.

"Don't get too cocky, you might just end up dying," Ivan smirked, taking the window in the corner next to the table. Feliciano, feeling un-needed, went to look for the key to the next room.

"Oh the blood! It rains down upon me like water in a storm. So magnificent!" Ludwig yelled, taking off a few zombies heads with one shot of his shotgun.

"Dude, you're seriously starting to creep me out," Alfred said from beside him. His gun unloaded on the zombies, and he reached down to pull out another round when he noticed something. "Shit." He didn't have much ammo left. Only a few rounds remained in the satchel that he kept them in. Sadly, there wasn't a place in the theater where he could reload. He'd have to conserve until this was all over.

"How are you all doing on ammo? I'm running low." Alfred called to the others.

"I'll probably be fine until this wave is over, but I don't think I'll have much left." Kiku said.

"Starting to get low, comrade." Ivan said.

"I'm good, but I haven't really been using my guns…" Feliciano said from some corner of the room.

"I'll be needing ammo soon," Ludwig said. If this kept up, there was no way they were going to live.

"Hey! I found the key!" Feliciano called. Alfred's heart practically leapt out of his chest in joy and relief. He quickly turned away from the doorway and ran to where Feliciano was standing at the other door.

"Great job Feli! Quick, open it!" Alfred said. Feliciano stuck the key in and fumbled with the lock before it let out a quick _Click! _and unlocked. They both pushed on the doors, opening them to reveal what had to be the back stage of the theater. There was a large set that separated the stage into two halves down the middle. To the left was a giant red curtain that would be too heavy to move by themselves. To the right was a wall, a few barrels sitting at the very end. Alfred turned to see Kiku, Ludwig, and Ivan rush in after them.

"It's starting to get fun! Come here children, I will end your suffering," Ludwig yelled, using his automatic to mow down the horde chasing them. Everyone started to shoot at the mob, but Ivan seemed to have other plans, because he headed towards the wall on the right. Alfred didn't test his luck and try to see what Ivan was up to, he had to focus on the things trying to kill him right now.

"Here, let's lead them to the right! We can line them up and take them all down like that." Alfred yelled and the others complied. They started walking to the right side of the set near the curtain. Like he thought, the zombies all started to file in in a practically straight line. But, there was one thing he hadn't take account of. The space was narrow, and he had made the mistake of leading them past the opening in the set, so they would have to keep going backwards. The mob was getting thicker, so it would take more firepower that they didn't have to take them down. The zombies were starting to surround them, cutting off the only other option of escape, which was behind them and to the left.

"Where's Ivan?" Feliciano yelled, and at that moment, as if like magic, the zombies were blown through the air and slammed into the curtain, dying from the sudden impact. The air seemed to diffuse, ripples slicing through it. Out of the opening in the set strolled Ivan, a large smile on his face. Over his shoulder was a very, very big gun that looked much like a launcher.

"You looked like you could use some help," Ivan said casually, now that the zombies were gone.

"Ivan, where the hell did you find that?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, in that box over on the wall." He replied, pointing to the left hand wall.

"Magic box?" Asked Kiku with an incredulous look. Sure enough, when they reached the wall, there stood a wide wooden box with a simple hinge. On top were two question marks, one right side up and the other upside down.

"I opened it up and found only this inside. Very fortunate, da?"

"Well then, let's see if there's anything else." Alfred said, lifting the lid. Inside was a large gun. He pulled it out, finding it was hefty, so it wouldn't be easy to run around with. Along with it in the box were extra rounds, which he happily grabbed and stuffed into an open pouch.

'Why do you get the gun?" Ludwig asked.

"Because I got it first."

"Wait, Ivan-san, didn't you say there was only that gun in there?" Kiku asked.

"Oh yeah, you're right," He said.

"You wouldn't be able to fit those two guns and their extra rounds into that box all together anyway, so what does this mean?" Feliciano said.

"Wait, let's close it and open it back up." Alfred said. He closed it, then let Kiku open the lid.

To their surprise, the box wasn't empty like they thought it would be. Inside was a long gun, but Kiku soon figured out it was lighter then Alfred's. Like when Alfred got his, there were extra rounds inside. He picked them up then closed the lid.

Next was Ludwig's turn. He lifted the lid and found two things. The first was another gun, like the others. It was the same shape as Kiku's and had a light weight too. He scooped up the rounds and put them away. The other item inside was what caught his eye.

"Is that a… Monkey?" Alfred asked. Yes indeed, in the box sat two monkeys. No, they were not real. They were like those old toys children played with, the ones with the cymbals that you would wind up and that would start to clap together. But, on the monkeys' backs there were explosives tied. They seemed to be wired to the inside of it. Ludwig picked it up and fingered it, until he shrugged and strapped them to his belt.

"The question is what do they do?" He asked. Suddenly he stopped, a blank expression on his face. Feliciano paused from moving to open the lid of the box and stared at him.

"Ludwig, are you okay?" He asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Ludwig jumped, and looked around in confusion.

"How in the hell did I get here?" He asked.

"I'm guessing the normal Ludwig is finally back," Alfred said, sighing in relief.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, back there you kind of got hit on the head, and when you woke up you were acting a bit crazy. You don't remember a thing do you?" Alfred explained.

"No, I don't." Ludwig blushed a bit, embarrassed about the things he might have done while he wasn't completely sane. Then he noticed something. "Um, how did we all get these weapons? And why do I have toy monkeys strapped to my belt?"

"Just watch. Feli, you were next," Alfred said.

"Feli?" Ludwig asked.

"Alfred-san gave him a nickname." Kiku said. Feliciano opened the lid and inside was a small gun, but it was unlike any that he had ever seen. The rounds weren't even normal. They were small, glass-like orbs that had a liquid substance inside.

"Ve~ what it this?" He asked, holding it up.

"It looks like a handgun, but I've never seen one like it." Ludwig said. Feliciano picked out the orbs from the bottom of the box and placed them in a pocket. "So did we get these from that box?" He asked.

"Yeah. Each time we opened the lid a new weapon would appear. You got lucky and got two." Alfred explained, pointing to the monkeys on his waist.

"You're lying. That box can't magically make weapons appear! Tell me the truth, where did you find these?" Ludwig demanded.

"Dude, I'm telling the truth. Here, I'll show you myself." Alfred opened the lid, but instead of finding a gun, inside was an old, bloody teddy bear. It was missing an eye, and fluff leaked out of holes in the fur, making it seem wounded. It freaked them out when the bear began to float above the box, and a little girl's eerie laugh echoed throughout the theater. The bear floated up until it dissolved into the air. The lid to the box closed, but it began to shake and rumble, till it too floated about two feet in the air. A distorted, and evil alien-like voice laughed an insane laugh then spoke to them.

"**HahAHaHAhaHa! ByE byE!**" It yelled, then, in a flash, the box disappeared, leaving the men speechless and frightened.

"What just happened?.." Alfred asked. Kiku just shook his head.

"I think there are rules to that box. Maybe a person can only use it once, and then if they try again the box will do what it just did," Ivan said.

"I think I believe you now…" Ludwig said.

"I think I'm going to go check the other rooms. They might have another one of these meteorites," Feliciano said.

"Alright. Just be careful. Those zombies could return at any moment." Ludwig warned. Feliciano nodded, then walked towards the doorway. Meanwhile, Alfred had done some exploring.

"Hey! Check this out!" Alfred called. The others walked over to where Alfred was standing next to the curtain. He was pointing to a large switch which stuck straight out. "Could this be the power switch?" He asked.

"Well, we won't find out unless if we try it." Ivan said. Alfred nodded and pulled down the switch. The reaction was immediate. Lights flickered on above them, and the curtain groaned and started to pull apart, showing them the main theater. This area seemed to be the most destroyed. Two of the three giant chandeliers that hung from the ceiling had fallen and crashed on top of the seats. The wall paper was ripping and holes were punched into the walls themselves.

Around the right corner stood a pod. Blue sparks bounced off of it, and it buzzed with energy. It looked like something from a sci-fi movie, not an old WWII theater. It seemed to high tech to be a prop either. Taking his attention away from the pod, he looked towards the front of the theater, noticing that the doors that were closed at the beginning of their expedition were now open. Ludwig was about to go look for Feliciano when he noticed something odd.

"Did it get foggy in here, or is it just me?" He asked. Everybody else seemed to notice it too. They looked around at the blue fog that covered the room. Then they heard it. The voice from when the box disappeared.

"**FeTCh Me TheIr SoUls!**"

* * *

**Oh you were sooo expecting that. If you can guess who Luwig was acting like (though it's plainly obvious) then yay! Poor Feli, he's all alone right now, too bad he has the most powerful gun! oh, here's what everyone got:**

**Russia: Thundergun. He looks like a guy who should own one of these and put it above his mantel. Then the baltic bros would be even more scared of him XD i also needed someone to blow the zombies to bits.**

**America: HK21 I needed a gun, and he can bench press a truck, so i think he can handle carrying around one of the heaviest guns in the game. **

**Japan: Galil. Meh, not much of a reason behind this. It's a light gun, but it has a ton of power behind it (much like Japan)**

**Germany: Commando, cymbal monkeys. Again, not much reason behind this. It's practically the same as the Galil, though i think the Galil may be stronger. Not sure. I gave him the cymbal monkeys because they're awesome, and i thought i needed to include them.**

**Italy: Ray Gun. He needed something small while he's carrying around that case, and it makes him stronger :D don't underestimate him now. Also thought this should be included.**

**Please review! i love hearing from you all ^^ I think i may do a sequel on the map Five, because Ascension is way too big, and i have plans in my head for Five :)**


	5. Freedom

**Sorry this took so long! This really should have been posted a while ago, but I got caught up in some things, then I had to use a video to finish this, which I actually ended up not using because I found a better way to write it. Well, anyway, I am probably going to refrain from posting the sequel because I want to finish my two other fanfics, or at least get mor written before I start a new one. Managing three at the same time is hard, that's why I wanted to get this done fast. Well, enjoy the last chapter of Hetalia: Kino Der Toten**

* * *

A crackle, akin to thunder, burst nearby. Blue electricity reigned down and charred the wood of the stage, and left the four fighters mesmerized. But not for long. Out of the flash of light, came a dog-like creature. It appeared to be a German Shepherd, but it was as singed and bloody as the human zombies. The dog swerved its ugly head, showing off a muzzle that was made up of nothing but bone. Its eyes glowed with an amber light, and they seemed to stare into your soul. Its left front leg also was missing skin and muscle, exposing the stained bone underneath. Its ribs and spine stuck out, making it look unhealthily thin and weak. Fire flickered off its body. Anyone would describe it as a dog from hell.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ludwig asked. They weren't allowed a second longer to gape though, for the thing let out a long, low growl and rushed at Ivan, almost catching him off guard. Ivan calmly aimed his huge bazooka of a gun, and pulled the trigger. A burst of air threw the dog back, but it wasn't enough to kill it. It rushed at the next closest person, who happened to be Kiku, when another crash was heard. A blue flash bounced off the walls out of the corner of Ludwig's eye. _There are more?_ He took aim, and helped gun the dog down. It dropped after it was hit with a short burst of bullets, but it still took more than the average zombie, and that was with Ivan's gun. They took down the other dog too, and sighed in relief when it dropped to the floor with a last snarl. Even though they had taken them down, it seemed too easy. He should be grateful that there were only two, but he was still suspicious. After hearing nothing else, he concluded that those two must have been the only ones.

Then he heard a loud buzz, and felt a vibration in one of his pouches. He opened his pouch up, and found an old walky-talky. After a moments thought, he recalled them supplying everyone with one just in case. He clicked the button and heard Feliciano's upset voice.

"L-Ludwig! Ludwig! Where are you guys? Where are you guys?" He wailed. Ludwig chuckled.

"What's wrong Feliciano?" He asked.

"Where are you? Where are you?" He cried again.

"Again, what's wrong Feliciano?"

"Is something wrong with Feli?" Alfred asked, walking up to Ludwig.

"I don't know, he won't answer direc-," He was cut off by the sound of fast footsteps. Then they heard a long, loud cry followed by howling as Feliciano sprinted into the theater from the dressing room, at least ten dogs tailing him. _How did he get into such a mess?_

Everyone immediately jumped into action. Ivan took the first shot, and thanks to Feliciano's miraculous speed (seriously, he could out run freaken dogs!) he just missed getting hit by the burst. The dogs flew back, but quickly recovered. Everybody else then took their chance and aimed at the hounds. The sound of gun fire reverberated through the theater, and another sound joined it. Ludwig glanced at Feliciano, who had now slightly caught his breath, to see him shooting the small hand gun. It sent out rings of green rays that seemed to kill the dogs on impact. It would have been nice to have a gun like that earlier on.

More static shocks could be heard throughout the room. Ludwig now had to dodge right and left to get out of the way of racing dogs. A lot of them seemed to chase Feliciano and Ivan, for reasons Ludwig could not decode. One rushed at him, so he dodged left and continued firing. This one was determined, and swerved right to avoid his stream of bullets. It came round and tackled him, sending him to the ground.

Using the butt of his weapon, he pounded its face, then slid out his knife and cut through its throat, causing blood to rain on his head. The dog collapsed, choking on its own blood. Wiping his face clean of the red sticky liquid, he quickly got up so he wouldn't get tackled by another.

It seemed like there was no end. After one was killed, another took its place. Ludwig took aim at a dog's bloody forehead, and laid a bullet between its eyes. He then turned to another one that was a bit too close, and beat its head with the butt of his gun. It dropped, but again was replaced by another mutt.

Everyone was locked in their own intense, fast paced battle to survive. This attack was on a different level then the other two that had taken place before. Those required teamwork. This required pure skill. It appeared to Ludwig that whatever haunted this place, wanted them dead. And it wanted them dead _now. _

Finally, the onslaught of dogs ended. The last dog went down in a spray of green as Feliciano's gun gave out one last burst. Ludwig looked around the room and strained his ears for the sound of a spawning dog, before truly relaxing. Everyone was breathing hard, and Alfred was the first to take a seat on the edge of the stage. Everyone else joined him, setting down their guns for a rest.

"Do you think that was the end of it?" Kiku asked.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't guarantee it," Ludwig replied.

"Seemed like some sort of trump card to me," Alfred joined in. The others nodded and murmured in agreement. Ludwig looked over to Feliciano, who had a dazed look on his face. Then he remembered something.

"Feliciano, did you get the other meteorite?" Ludwig asked. The boy snapped out of his daze and looked at Ludwig.

"Oh yeah, I did." He said then started to stare again at something behind them.

"What is it? Is something bothering you?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh, no, nothing's bothering me. I was just looking at that pod over there. It's strange isn't it?" He said, pointing to the futuristic pod. Ludwig couldn't agree less. It really stood out in the old theater. What was it exactly?

Feliciano stood up and walked towards it. The others at this point seemed to take interest, and looked at the pod also.

"Feliciano, I don't think we should mess around with it," Ludwig said, getting up and following him.

"I'm just looking," He responded.

"Please be careful, Feliciano-kun." Kiku cautioned, also joining them. Alfred and Ivan walked over also, not wanting to be left out. The five were now inside the thing, examining the curved walls of the capsule.

"Oh? I wonder if this turns it on," Feliciano said reaching for a small switch.

"Wait, don't touch it!" Ludwig warned but it was too late. The Italian flicked the switch, causing the capsule to buzz with life, and then flood the area with bright blue lighting. There was a flash, and the theater disappeared from sight.

When their sight was returned, they found themselves in a small, square room. To the left was a dresser with books lying on top, and diagrams taped above. Behind them stood a machine, though no power was running to it despite the fact that they had turned on the electricity. In front was an open window and an old fashion tape player. The group walked to the front to see that the room they were in over looked the theater.

"Did that thing just teleport us?" Alfred asked.

"I believe so," Kiku replied.

"This is very interesting, da?" Ivan smirked.

"I didn't even know teleporting was possible!" Alfred exclaimed, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Me neither," Ludwig said.

"Even so, why would it teleport us here?" Kiku wondered.

"Well, let's explore then. There must be some reason." Ludwig said. Looking around the vacant room, the team found disturbing pictures adorning the walls and papers with various notes written in German all over the floor and desks. Kiku examined a diagram of what appeared to a drawing of a human, which very much resembled the zombies they had encountered.

"Is that a tape player? I've heard of them but have never seen one before." Feliciano said, fingering an antique radio-like box. It had various buttons from play to stop and ones to control an AM/FM radio.

"It appears to be one. I wonder if it still works?" Ludwig commented.

"We should bring these back to the military base, da? I don't want to spend any more time then we already have here. I don't mind seeing dead bodies, but this is a bit overwhelming." Ivan said. The others nodded in agreement. They quickly picked up as many papers and folders as they could, each person ending up with an armful of research material.

"Let's hope those zombies don't come back." Ludwig said, but his heart dropped when he heard the eerie moan that had become familiar.

"How the hell can we take them on with all of this crap in our hands?" Alfred asked, muttering more words under his breath that Ludwig couldn't understand. The German rushed over to the window overlooking the theater, taking caution to not lose any of the papers he had gathered, and peered down.

Below them, zombies were gathering in large quantities, but they looked around eagerly when they didn't find their prey.

"Ludwig, what about those toy monkeys you have on your belt? There's dynamite strapped to them, so it probably explodes." Ludwig looked down at the small toys against his waist. Agreeing with Kiku, he put down his stack of papers, unhooked one of the monkeys, and searched it for a way to arm the dynamite. Not sure he was exactly right, he grasped the key on the back and wound it up a few turns. Once he stopped and released the key the monkey started to bang its cymbals together and play a happy circus tune. Ludwig could feel the heat radiating off of it, so he gave it a hefty toss out the window and into the theater.

Once on the ground, it continued to play its silly tune, and the zombies had quite a reaction to it. Oddly, the appalling demons gathered around the toy, grabbing at it and fighting to get a hold of it. A few seconds later, the music ended and with a huge KABOOM the toy exploded, scattering zombie guts and blood everywhere. The explosion took out a great number of them, but Ludwig had the feeling that more might be on the way.

"So they're attracted to music?" Kiku asked.

"Possibly, or maybe they hate it and they wanted to get rid of the annoyance." Alfred said.

"Whatever the case, we should find a way out of here now." Ludwig said, impatient to leave.

He bent over and picked up his stack of papers, when suddenly, a flash of blue light clouded the group's vision, and one second they were safe in the bolted up film room, and in the next, they were back in the lobby of the theater. "It teleported again?" Alfred asked.

"Maybe there's a time limit to how long we can stay there?" Kiku said.

"It looks like it. Come on, that explosion bought us some time, we should use the remaining to get the hell out of here." They raced for the exit, only to hear those terrible groans from behind them.

"Quick, I'll toss another one. You all escape through that window." Ludwig said, putting down the papers as fast as he possibly could. He didn't look to see if the others had listened to him or not, but instead he turned towards the theater door and unstrapped the last of the two monkeys. He wound it up and threw it as far as he could.

As the music started to play, he gathered his papers once again and ran for the exit. He didn't look behind him as he escaped out the window and into the open, safe city.

"Ludwig! Come on!" He heard Feliciano yell from about twenty yards ahead of him. He raced after them, and he couldn't help but smile when he heard the sound of the explosion. He glanced behind him to see smoke coming from the inside. A fire must have started. This made him smile wider. He looked forward again to see the others at the car they had arrived in. They were quickly putting the stacks of papers and the radio player in the large van. Ludwig didn't bother to drop his stack, he just climbed in. Ivan hopped in the front seat, and the others got in after Ludwig.

"So, who's up for a drink after we get back? Ludwig said, smiling to his companions as they left the confines of the city behind, and made their way back to a much, much safer place.

* * *

Two weeks later, the five were called back to Adler's office. The survivors stood in a line, hands at their sides in respect. The team had given Adler what they had found, and ran through their impressive story from start to finish. He had believed it all very easily, and told them that he would have a special team read through all of the information and then he would get back to them.

"After two weeks of piecing together the information, we have come to a basic conclusion that our theory was correct. There were illegal experimentations occurring, and it was seen through by Dr. Maxis and Dr. Rictofen. They were experimenting with a material called Element 115, which is dangerous at best. It's a risky substance to work with, and it's only found in meteors that have hit the earth. The rocks that you found are just that, and have traces of the element still on them."

"The two were working on two projects with this. One, was super powerful weapons, which were in fact created. I believe Feliciano here has one of them in his possession." Feliciano looked dumbfounded. "You told me you had acquired a sort of ray gun from that box, correct?" Feliciano nodded. "Well, it was mentioned in the research notes, and it was one of the weapons created using this element. Another one was the Wunderwaffe. It is an extremely powerful weapon of destruction that can kill very many targets in one shot." The team's eyes widened. _Many targets in a single shot? From a gun? That's unheard of! Even strong weapons take at least more than one bullet to kill a few enemies. _Ludwig thought.

"The pair also worked in trying to create teleportation. This is what created the zombies you spoke of. The organism being sent through the teleporter would end up mutated, and in a decaying state. Somehow it must have been perfected though if you all are still alive. Those hell hounds you spoke of were created this way. They sent Dr. Maxis's daughter's German Shepherd, Fluffy, through the teleporter and it came back mutated. Fluffy was also expecting puppies, so these offspring inherited the mutations. This is also why they spawn from nowhere. It's simply because they are teleporting from where ever they had come from."

"So what happened to Maxis?"

"In the end, the zombies overran the group he was running called 935. Before they could get to him though, he hung himself."

"What are you planning on doing with the area now, sir?" Kiku asked.

"Well, we can't allow anyone to live there, so we're going to destroy the city and build a bomb testing ground there. The theater burned down, correct?" Ludwig nodded. "Good, saved us the trouble, and the zombies should have died with it. Thank you, you are all fine men and I'm very happy you completed the mission for us. We would like to award you all with a few special medals that were just created for this purpose." The group's faces brightened. Adler took out a sleek black box and removed the lid, revealing five golden, star shaped medals. They were ten pointed, and in the middle there was an inscription of a heart and two letters.

"These are special medals that I award each of you for having brave hearts to go in and risk your lives. This was an extremely dangerous mission, but you all chose to carry it out anyway." One after the other, he took a medal with what Feliciano could now make out the letters to be the initials of the person. He pinned them to the man's military uniform, then gave them a salute. After he had pinned the fifth, he stepped back. "Now, I hope you all live the rest of your lives in safety, and enjoy it to the fullest." With one final salute, the group was dismissed.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Ludwig said to the other four.

"Yeah, I guess it is. It was great working with you all. Let's all hope we never meet each other in battle." Kiku said. They all nodded in agreement. Feliciano then walked up to everyone and gave them a big hug, but was a bit wary around Ivan because the Russian started to give him a creepy glare. Instead, he skipped the man and went straight to Ludwig. Ludwig felt the life being squeezed out of him as Feliciano tightened his hug, then released.

"I'll miss you all! Well, ciao!" He said waving. The rest waved back as they parted ways, probably never to see one another again. Ludwig sighed, knowing he would miss the group but was happy the carnage he had faced was over. With an uplifted heart, he walked back to his room, and relaxed for the rest of the day, just happy to be alive.

* * *

**Thank you for reading everyone! I really enjoyed writting this fan fiction and I hope you enjoyed reading it! It was relatively short, but I think I did a good job C: Oh, and I don't know if what Adler did with the medals is really possible, but it's just a story, there's already zombies, teleportation, and weapons that don't exist in it, so why can't that happen? Not much else to say but please review and hope you check out some of my other stories ;) Bye bye!**


End file.
